


Filling Time

by Datawolf39



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Mild Fluff, Outsider POV kinda, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datawolf39/pseuds/Datawolf39
Summary: Akira goes home. Everyone expects a criminal to be well, a criminal, not a whatever Akira is.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 215





	Filling Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in an hour, and because I just sunk 130 hours into P5R and still love the game so I had to write something for it.

Everyone agrees, the boy who had left in disgrace with a criminal record had come back a man with a diverse set of interests, a serious addiction to his phone, and a cat.

~

Behind his back, they call him crazy, after all, what sane person talks to a cat as though it was human, and joined so many clubs that free time was nothing more than an illusion?

~

It starts with Shogi Club, since they meet on Mondays. He gains a regal air when he plays, gazing over the board as though it is his own personal kingdom to command, and when he utters the word, ‘checkmate’ everyone can agree he sounds just slightly demonic.

~

The next thing he does is join the team for the school newspaper, he writes a small number of articles, which are amazing and moves the most copies, but he seems to prefer the investigative side of the equation.

~

After that, comes an odd duo. Track, and Student Council. He literally runs, with his cat in his bag no less, for his position, and it’s so utterly ridiculous that he actually earns the spot of Vice President. 

He is astoundingly good at his job even with all his other hobbies.

~

There is a rooftop garden, it is very small, and well cared for, by someone. 

Completely unrelated, he spends a lot of time on the roof.

~  
On Fridays he is involved with the Computer Club. He learns to code, and how to make simple sites. He works hard at it, and scares half the club with a demonic grin when things go very well.

He learns quickly, so no one mentions when he takes a few breaks to practice shooting with a gun controller, some even notice the name ‘Shinya’, written on the side of it, and wonder who it belonged to before he had it.

~

Saturday after school is devoted to the Art Club. He models for them, allowing them to place him how they wish, and even agreeing to pose in his undershirt and shorts. Most times he has a wistful expression, and the art students strive to capture such a mesmerizing look.

~

No matter what he is doing he always answers texts on his phone. Sometimes he smiles, and other times he gains such a somber expression that others immediately look away feeling as though they had seen something private.

~

During graduation, a group of diverse, exhausted, but happy teens appear. One is a bottle blond with horrible posture, another a true blond, that most feel they have seen somewhere before (later they will realize she was an actual model!). There is a blue-haired boy, thin as a rail, but somehow no less attractive for it, and a short girl with glasses, and long orange hair. The last two are older than the others, one is a girl with an authoritative air, and the last is a girl with fluffy auburn hair, who gives off an air of quiet strength.

The don’t seem like they would fit together at all, but when Akira sees them, all thought, and decorum seem to fall away as he rushes towards them, and for the first time that year, the students see Akira truly happy.


End file.
